


Early Morning Promise. Late Night Regret

by MamanSofia



Series: ShuAnn Week Day 5 + 6(Yep it's a crossover) [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann hates mornings, Day 5, F/M, Ren has to bribe her, ShuAnn, Wake Up Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren has to wake up Ann.





	Early Morning Promise. Late Night Regret

Ren sighed as he once again heard the sound of Ann’s alarm going off before once more turning off. This had been a daily occurrence for two years and Ren had yet to find a way to keep her awake after he woke her up the first time. 

Taking the stairs to their bedroom Ren once more pushed open the door to see Ann asleep on left side, hair strewn across both her pillow and face as her light snores blew hair lightly into the air. Snorting Ren walked over and shook Ann lightly 

“Come on Ann. It’s past seven you can’t sleep this late” Ren stated lightly snickering as she batted his hand away and curled into the blankets.

“Alright Ann if you don’t get up. I’ll uhm I won’t cuddle you for a week!”

Watching as a blue eye peered from the blanket nest a voice spoke back  
“That’s punishment for both of us. Now shut up!” With that the eye disappeared and light snores filled the air again. Ren felt his eye twitch; before he jumped onto the bed like a child with Christmas presents“ANN! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” Ren shouted as he bounced on the bed; until he felt his gravity shift and the carpet came up to meet his back. Ren blinked twice as he watched a pale arm retreat back into the blankets.

Grumbling Ren got up and looked at the lump that he knew his wife was currently hibernating. He thought of an idea that would wake her up but cause an even bigger headache later.  
“Well since you won’t get up I guess I’ll just have to give Haru and Futaba all that Tiramisu I was gonna make tonight.”

Ren grinned lightly as he saw his blond wife’s poke out of the sheets drool on her chin and a bleary look in her eyes.  
“You say you were gonna make Tiramisu?”

Ren snorted as he once again had to bribe her with sweets to get her out of bed.”Yes Ann I’ll make Tiramisu. IF! You get up”

Watching triumphantly as Ann scurried out of bed grabbing clothes from her closet and rushing to the bathroom, Ren pulled out his phone and set an alarm for after his shift at Le Blanc

*Make Tiramisu*

~~~hours laters~~~

Ren gagged as he watched his wife top her Tiramisu with oyster sauce and ketchup. Before making eye contact as she hummed in delight.

Ren felt his face go green as she continued eating his poor cooking creation; locking eyes with his wife once more before walking away hoping to hold his lunch.

Ann shrugged watching him walk away before looking down at her baby bump and giving it a little rub as she hummed happily.  
“Guess your daddy doesn’t like my cravings huh? Wanna gross him out some more?” Feeling a kick Ann grinned as she picked up her plate and chased after Ren  
“BABY WAIT! I GOTTA KISS YOU FOR THIS DELICIOUS FOOD!”


End file.
